Tallest Blue, and Tallest Violet
by Invader Cloudie
Summary: The Tallest have done a bunch of stupid things in the past, but when they capture two earth girls and claim them as wifes, what will the Irken empire think?
1. How Can Something So Tall Be So Punk?

Another work of shit by Invader Cloudie, please enjoy!

* * *

It was Monday on earth. Tallest Red was observing the Earthniods and Tallest Purple was eating chips and playing with a puppet. "Come and play with the puppet!" Purple begged as he made the puppet jump over his bag of chips. "No, Come here and look at this. They are…" Red was cut off, "TALL! They are as tall as Zim said they were!" Purple gasped. "What are… those?" Red asked pointing to two human earth girls on the screen. Purple shrugged. "I believe they are… of the female gender… Sirs!" One of the advisors said, giving a quick salute. "Female… and… tall. It is unheard of!" Another advisor shouted. Quiet murmurs were heard throughout the ship. "What should we do?" Purple asked. "I have just the idea…" Red smirked and then turned to one of the advisors.

Meanwhile on earth…

"CLOUD!" an earth human yelled, she was 16, dark purple hair framed her face and went down to her lower back, black pants with safety pins on them framed her hips, a black tank-top with a yellow music note adorned her chest, sunglasses covered her violet eyes, arm warmers covered her arms and her black fingernails gripped the handle of a black purse with a music note of it and the words, "Insanity" in red sketchy letters.

"I am in here!" A voice yelled. The human girl went into a store called, "Hot Topic" where another Human earth girl was standing. "Ooh, They got Happy Bunny!" The girl yelled. The girl in black sighed, "um… I've been spotted! We have to go!" She whispered. "YOU WHAT?" The other girl screamed. She was around 16, short blue hair was cut into spiky layers and laid itself on top of her head, a black shirt with the words, "Insanity" in red sketchy letters adorned her upper half, she wore black fishnets and a red plaid mini skirt, blue and black Vans and heavy makeup made covered her face. "ROCKER!" The girl screamed. "Shh… I didn't mean to be spotted!" The girl with purple hair, Rocker, whispered as she drug her blue haired friend, Cloud, out of the store.

"I wanted those arm warmers too…" Cloud grumbled. She pulled a cell phone out of her black messenger bag. But before she could press a button she was slammed into. "Filthy human!" A voice screamed. "What the hell?" Cloud yelled back. A 15 year old (a/n- in earth years… yes he has gotten bigger, and older) boy stood there, clutching his head with one hand, and a leash with the other.

Rocker lowered her sunglasses and looked at the teen, he stood about two inches shorter than them, wearing a red shirt with stripes on it, black pants, black boots and gloves, black hair, purple/blue eyes, and light green skin. Rocker helped Cloud up and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "He's cute… lets kidnap him!" she then pulled away and smiled widely. "Your sick. He's a year younger than us!" Cloud whispered back. "No. Not him you sicko! His doggie!" Rocker bent over and stroked the small dog's head. The dog was green, a large zipper was sowed onto his chest, big bug eyes stuck out of his head and his hands, feat, and ears were black.

"Meow!" The dog shouted. "Aw…" Rocker hugged it. "Gir! Stop playing with the filthy earth devils!" the teen (a/n- we all know he is Zim) commanded. "But I don't wanna!" Gir screamed. "GIR! You are blowing our cover, YOU HUMAN EARTHLINGS HEARD NOTHING!" He screamed at the girls. "Your stupid." Cloud stuck her tongue out at Zim, "Oh, Yeah well… You should go and blow all your moneys on… stupid things!" Zim hissed.

"Oh yeah well-" Rocker and Cloud were both interrupted when a beam of light blew the roof off of the mall, showing a dark red ship. "The Massive!" Zim yelled.

Meanwhile inside the ship…

"The tall females. Capture them!" Red yelled. "Yes… capture them!" Purple said, stuffing chips into his mouth. The advisor pulled a level and pushed a button and a beam of red and purple light shot out of a cannon and hit the two girls. "Whee! I am flying!" Rocker screamed as she was hurled up toward The Massive. "AH! Lettme outta here!" Cloud screamed. "The Tallest, Gir, they have captured the filthy earth demon females!" Zim gasped. "WAFFLEY!" Gir screamed back, as the girls were sucked into The Massive, and the ship disappeared.

* * *

A/n- Please review. Yes, everyone has grown a bit so please no flames. 


	2. But Think Of The Chips!

Thanks to all that reviewed. I LURVE YOU ALL!

Cloud stood up, wiped herself off and rubbed her head, "Where am I?" she asked aloud to particularly no one. "mphff… Massive… mpffhh… Mmm… chip." Purple munched happily on his chips. "Chips! Wait…" Rocker scratched her head, "Something is wrong here…." she thought for a moment before Cloud blurted out, "ALIENS! They've come to sue us because we wrote a song about them!" She screeched. Tallest Red looked at her for a moment, "WHAT?" Cloud yelled. "Never seen a human before?" she asked as her hands settled on her hips.

Red floated toward her, and grabbed her by the hair. She could feel his scissor-like fingers dig into her scalp and lift her off the ground. "What the fuck are you doing you little prick?" Cloud screeched as struggled to get out of his grasp. Red's fingers tightened, not knowing that the earthling felt pain easily. "Get off of me!" she pulled her foot forward then slammed it back, so it hit him in the chest.

Red dropped her immediately and clutched his stomach. "My sqeedly spooch!" He wheezed. (a/n- is sqeedly spooch spelled right?) Cloud landed almost perfectly, on one knee and one foot, one hand on the ground and one hand on her stomach. She got up and ran to a nearby door. "Rocker common!" she yelled. "But… the chips!" Rocker yelled back. Cloud grabbed Rocker's hand and dragged her over to the door.

Cloud fumbled with the door's lock for a moment, and then it opened, reveling an advisor. "Umm… Hi." Rocker and Cloud both said, waving. "My Tallest." The advisor bowed. "Huh?" Rocker cocked her head to the side. "You are royalty." the advisor stated. "Royalty? Last time I checked we were just a garage band that were considered as freaks." Rocker scratched her head once more.

"Ah, I'll call one of the slaves to take you to your sleeping um... rooms, as you earthlings call them." The advisor stated and then walked over to the ship's control panel. Rocker and Cloud took that time to escape out the door and into a large hallway. "What in the world do they mean by, Tallest?" Cloud asked. "I am not sure… but it cant be good! Royalty is never… wait…" Rocker stopped in her tracks. "What?" Cloud asked. "They… Ok, long story made short. I think we aren't going to be single for very long…" Rocker said as she continued running. "What? But I have a boyfriend! Ah, this isn't happening!" Cloud shook her head.

"Well it is and- WHAT THE HELL?" Rocker screeched as she tripped over something. Cloud looked behind her shoulder to see a small Irken with a plate on his head. "A waiter?" Cloud asked herself. "I am sorry. Truly I am but-" Rocker stopped him. "No. Its ok. Go now and deliver what is needed." She smiled and got up. "Did you just act smart?" Cloud asked. Rocker nodded. A loud siren sounded and someone screaming in Irken was heard over the loudspeaker, "I don't what they said… but it cant be good." Cloud sighed.

A/n- Thanks to all that reviewed, the more reviews I get the more chapters I write, the happier you become.

Here is what is in the next chapter….

Sound clip-

"What the fuck was that?" Rocker screamed as she hid behind a dumpster. "I don't know… but it is small… and gray… and- AH!" Cloud screamed as something jumped up on her shoulder, "Hiya! I am Tiz! Can I be your friend?" the small figure asked, it was a small robot painted metallic blue with black eyes. "Uh… yes?" Cloud replied. "Okay doodles!" Tiz smiled. "Do you know Irken?" Rocker asked. "Yuppie!" Tiz said. "Well… tell those people who are charging at us to get the hell away!" Rocker pointed at a group of Invaders in training who were charging at them.


End file.
